From What You Are to Something Else
by WesDaaman
Summary: Something unexpected has happened to one of Ponyville's Non-Pony residents
1. Chapter 1: The Machine

**Warning: This is one of my most poorly-written stories, so please try to keep your cool while you read it**

It was a regular sunny day in Ponyville, and Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Fluttershy, Applejack and Griffy were heading over to the Book Tree to see Twilight Sparkle's latest invention.

"She said it would be some kind of machine that would change a living thing forever", said Rarity, "It must be a device that makes you more beautiful than ever!"

"Maybe it'll make ya'll more stronger fer more hard-workin'", suggested Applejack.

"Maybe it makes you more physically fit for spectacular stunts!", suggested Rainbow.

"Maybe it gives you more ideas for even funner parties than ever!", exclaimed Pinkie.

"Maybe it gives you more ideas for helping injured little Animals", suggested Fluttershy.

"I really don't care what it does", Griffy added, "As long as it makes sombody and/or every living thing happy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the six arrived at the Book Tree, Spike opened the door and acted very secretive.

"I have to act like this so me and Twilight can keep this invention of hers a big secret", he said.

The six just looked at each other and followed Spike into the hidden labrotory basement underneath the Tree.

"Alright guys", said Twilight to the six, "Prepare to be amazed at what Spike and I have in store for all of you!"

Spike then lifted up some red curtains to reveal what looked like a refridgerator with coily wires attached to it and light bulbs on top.

"Ooooooohhhhhh", said the six in awe.

"Cool", said Rainbow.

"What is it?", asked Griffy.

"Behold the 'Gene-Switcher'!", both Spike and Twilight said with pashion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They basically told everyone that it can change a living Organism's gender or even its species. As they opened it up to show the inside, Griffy spotted what looked like a pile of coins inside the Gene-Switcher.

"Whoa baby!", he yelped out, "Looks like Spike dropped some loose change while constructing this gizmo with Twilight!"

"Actually Griffy", said Spike, "It's the-"

"OUTA THE WAY LADIES AND GUY!", Griffy exclaimed in an excited tone and he rushed right into the machine to find that it was only a power grid that had a striking resemblance to a pile of coins, except that it had ciruts sticking out of it. That's when the door to the machine got accidently shut and Griffy was trapped inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight tried to unlock the Gene-Switcher's door hatch but as she tried, she accidently activated the machine, setting it to the "Change Species" setting.

The Ponies and Spike were then very worried as the machine seemed to electricute Griffy while he was stuck inside. It's monitor was on shuffle for a different species to choose until it all finally stopped. The monitor had randomly come to Pony, as the machine was letting some exaust fume out of its top as its door slowly opened by itself.

Then, out of the machine stepped what they assumed was Griffy, except it didn't look like him at all. It was a brown-colored male Pegasus Pony in his late teen years like the girls were. He also had a much darker brown-colored mane and tail, blue eyes like Griffy's eyes and a Cutie Mark of a happy mask and a sad mask next to each other (representing comedy).

"What happened?", said the Pony in an worn-out voice that sounded like Griffy whenever he was worn out, "I-I d-d-don't feel like m-myself. Well I feel alright, it's like I'm not a Pygmy Griffin anymore, or even a Griffin in general for that matter"

The seven could tell right away that the Gene-Switcher had indeed worked and that this Pegasus Pony was indeed Griffy.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2: The Flirts

"Griffy?", asked Spike and the Ponies, "Is that really you?"

"Uuuh..yeah!", Griffy said in an annoyed tone, "What do you think your looking at? A Hawk? A Viper?, A Beaver? What are you all talking about?"

"Eeerrr", Twilight thought to herself, "Do this", she then lifted her left hoof up and started to shake it a little.

"What's this?", said Griffy as he started to do the same thing, "Is this some kind of fidgeting game you Steeds do in your spare time?"

That's when Griffy realized that he had only hooves for all four of his feet and freaked out. He ran over to one of the other machines in the lab and took a look at himself in one of those other machine's reflective, mirror-like panneling. Upon seeing his reflection, he was freaked out, half to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's happened to me!", cried out Griffy, "I can't go out in public looking like this! My hansome face, and the rest of my body, is gone! Replaced by a stinky Horse body and face, no offense girls".

"We could change you back to a Pygmy Griffin again", said Twilight, "But this transformation on you was actually the first time me and Spike have tried to use this thing properly, so it will take time to warm up and be ready again"

"So how long do we have?", asked Griffy desperately.

"Until tommarow evening", Twilight answered.

"Whoa nelly!", said Applejack as she walked up to Griffy, "It's as if ah just woke up in a gorgeous meadow and saw the best-lookin' Apple Tree around"

"I beg your pardon?", asked Griffy all puzzled.

"Ah'm saying that now that yer a Pony now Griffy", AJ said while blushing, "Yer as hansome as the sunrise now sugar cube"

Griffy started to sweet and his jaw started to hang open. He couldn't believe it, Applejack was flirting with him. As he stepped away from her, he said, "Okay, I think that's going over the edge there". That's when Rarity stopped him

"Oh my!", said Rarity as she eyed Griffy with amazement, "Who knew that you were quite the hansome stallion Griffy"

Griffy gulped, "He he he, I think that's enough now"

That's When Pinkie zoomed over to him with an excited look in her eyes and said, "Wow! I've never seen such a cute guy before!"

Fluttershy confronted Griffy, hiding her face in her mane with tiny little giggles. She then showed her face and it was very red because of her blushing

"Gee Griffy", said Fluttershy timidly with bashfulness, "I never thought I'd see you like this, so hansome"

"Man, you're a hot guy", said Rainbow eagerly.

"Alright girls", said Griffy nervously, "I think this going too far, heck, Twilight's not trying to flirt with me so i'll just stick with her for safetly until the machine is ready again"

"Actually", mumbled Twilight bashfully, "You are indeed quite the looker, Griff"

"Great", Griffy sighed outloud, "Just great. Spike, let's get out of here!"

He quickly threw Spike on his back and galloped out the labrotory door.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3: More Stalkers

As soon as Griffy and Spke were out of the library, Griffy was still freaked out about what just happened.

"As if my life could'nt get any more wierder", Griffy exclaimed while trying to catch his, "Now i've got some female friends on my tail just because i've been genetically transformed into their own species"

"Now you gotta wait until tomarrow evening", said Spike, patting Griffy on the side, "Then you'll be your old Griffin self in no time"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked through town, Spike told Griffy to just keep his cool and just act like an every day Pony. As he walked with Spike, all the single female Ponies stared at Griffy with amazment. Many were squeeling with joy at his looks, others just blushed and smiled while trying to hide their faces and giggling because of his incredible appearence.

"Looks like our main Pony gang are not the only ones who think you're hot", whispered Spike to Griffy.

"I can see that", responded Griffy with forced amusement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two were suddenly confronted by Bon-Bon and Lyra who were apparently now so in love with Griffy's looks, that they were drooling with their tongues out.

"Man", said Lyra, "I've never seen such a hot stallion like you before!"

"I agree", added Bon-Bon, "This guy is so cute that I'm gonna die"

"Well we're outa here!", said Griffy grabbing hold of Spike's tail with his new teeth (in which he never had before, but since he's a Horse now, he's got some).

"Here we go again!", Spike wailed as Griffy started to fly away from Lyra and Bon-Bon as fast as he could.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4: More Trouble

As Griffy kept flying with Spike in his mouth, he was really regreting that he ever set foot in that machine in the first place. That's when he and Spike bumped into Ditzy Doo (AKA Derpy Hooves) while she was doing a few laps in the air to stretch her wings

"Hey!", she complained, "What's the big idea?"

"Sorry Ms. Doo", apoligized Griffy.

"Same here", added Spike.

"WOW!", exclaimed Ditzy as soon as she formaly aknowledged Griffy, "You're quite the looker!"

"Oh-no!", cried Griffy in panic, "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"Oh don't worry", assured Ditzy, "I won't chase after you like a sissy little filly"

"You wont?", asked Griffy in amazment.

"I'm already in love with Doc", she responded with a sudden fantasy about Doctor Whoof.

"Ooookaaay", said Spike and Griffy in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the two were suddenly being telekinized to the ground by Rarity's telekinesis spell.

"Oh my stars!", she exclaimed, "You look terrible! Poor Gwiffy Wiffy"

That's when Spike started to get aggitated that Griffy was then getting the attention from Rarity.

"Come along Griffy", Rarity said with pashion, "Time to get you even more irresistable than you already are"

Griffy just gulped.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5: Being Flirted by Rarity

Pretty soon, Rarity had taken Griffy to her house/store and started to fit him in one of her best designs for male Ponies.

"You do realize that I'm truthfully a Griffin right?", said Griffy

"I understand that dear", answered Rarity, "It's just that now since you're a Pony, you might as well just get used to be treated like one"

Pretty soon, Rarity decided that Griffy, as a Pony, would look best in a black tuxido.

"I have to admit", said Griffy, "This look actually isn't all that bad"

Rarity, in return, blushed and giggled and then gave Griffy an attractive eye-flutter. Griffy stepped back while sweating rapidly with nervousness.

"Yeah, well I think I hear Spike calling", said Griffy as he tried to make for the exit.

Rarity quickly stopped him by rushing straight in front of him and tried baby-talking/sweet-talking for Griffy to stay.

"Oh Griffy", she said to him sweetly, "Did I ever admire how incredible you are to look at since you are Pony like me?"

"Well..I...I", Griffy stammered

"Don't you see!", exclaimed Rarity, "You are much to hansome to leave my presense!"

"Hey look!", said Griffy, pointing at one of the windows, "Is that Photo Finish, thinking on making you both a fashion model and a glamor model?"

"REALLY!", squeeled Rarity with joy as she rushed over to the window to see if that was true.

Griffy then lightly snuck out the door and made it for the park to hide anywhere good enough.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6: Cutie Mark Crusaders are Here

Griffy was then hiding in a large patch of bushes in the park, hoping no female Pony would notice him. He had already thrown the tuxido away so Rarity, specifically, might not find him.

"_I've always been a chick magnet when I was growing up as a Griffin_", he said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse us sir", said a familiar voice from behind, "What are you doing?"

Griffy turned his head to see it was Scootaloo, along with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, that had come here to investigate why these bushies were rustling with fear.

"Are the bushes shaking because of you?", asked Sweetie Belle.

"Got that right", responded Griffy.

"Say", said Apple Bloom, "Yer voice sounds really familiar"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!", whispered Griffy with panic and desperation, "It's me, Griffy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened to you?", the Cutie Mark Crusaders asked after a long pause from being stunned by the fact that this was Griffy that they were talking too.

Griffy told them the whole story about him getting accidently caught in the Gene-Switcher machine and got transformed into a Pony (Pegasus race specifically).

"Could you three help me out here in trying to keep low while the machine warms up so I can use it again?", he asked cowardly.

The 3 fillies agreed and took Griffy to their secret headquarters, that old Tree house.

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7: A CrossEyed Stalker

Griffy just sat on the floor of the Tree house the Cutie Mark Crusaders had brought him to.

"So this is your headquartars?", asked Griffy.

"It sure is", said Sweetie Belle.

"Now can we get a disguise for me when I go out in public already?", asked Griffy in a slightly nervous tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many try-outs with costumes, they finally came down to the conclusion of Griffy wearing one of those Glasses-Eyebrow-Nose-Mustache things on his face.

"Be sure to return that thing by sunset", reminded Scootaloo

"Be careful now Griffy", added Apple Bloom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Griffy was walking through the town square that late afternoon, he finally met up with Spike again and found that this little Mountain Dragon was not really all that happy.

"What's up buddy?', asked Griffy concerned.

"You got flirted by Rarity!", complained Spike, "Something I've been dreaming my whole time while living in Ponyville!"

"Well to bad", responded Griffy, "She WAS technically flirting with her own species, even though deep down inside I'm a Pygmy Griffin"

"Wait!", interupted Spike with gasp, "Who's that lurking in the shadows over there?"

Griffy and Spike walked up over to the shadows of an ally to find a Pegasus Pony trying to hide in the ally's shadows.

"Hello?", asked the two boys nervously.

"Looking for me?", responded the Pony in a female voice.

And out of the shadows came Ditzy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why were you stalking us?", asked Spike in Griffy together at once coincidently.

"Oh I'm only after one of you", responded Ditzy, "I'm after the gorgeous brown boy here"

And with that, Griffy almost fainted.

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8: Doc Gets a Shock

"But me and Spike thought you were after Doc?", asked Griffy.

"YOU are now my new interest Griff!", said Ditzy as she zoomed straight toward him and looked him in the eyes.

"I've got it!", said Spike as he got out a can of strange powder from his scaly pocket, "This shall slow her down for a while"

He then through the stuff at Ditzy wich caused her to pass out. "Sleep Dust", said Spike, "Works every time"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike and Griffy went to Doctor's place to tell him the sad truth that his stalker was no longer stalking him.

"Whoa!", said Doc suprised, "I never thought she'd ditch me like that"

"So wait", interjected Griffy, "You now miss her stalking you?"

"Unfortunately, yes", sighed Doc, "She's actually really nice, funny and even cute to look at"

"What are we gonna do?", asked Spike.

"I think I know the answer", replied Griffy, "Okay so here's the plan, guys"

_To Be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9: The Power of Love

That night, Spike lead Doctor over to the park. Griffy, meanwhile, lead Ditzy to the park as well. As soon as Dotzy and Doc formally locked eyes, they could sense some sort of link between each othet. That link would happen to be love.

Spike pushed out a fancy dining table in between the two lovers, got them food, a candle said in a poor French accent, "Dinner is served"

Griffy, at that moment, was hovering from above and was lowering down a disco ball with a radio inside that started to play romantic smooth jazz performed by none other than Kanter G.

After that little relaxing dinner, Doc and Ditzy looked at each other with blushing faces and were about to kiss until something loud stopped them suddenly. It was Spike and Griffy qucikly setting up a cheesy-looking, wooden stage. They both then got on the stage and cleared their throuts.

That's when Spike and Griffy started to sing a song to the couple about the great power of love in like a rock-and-roll style of music.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Doc and Ditzy departed, Doc looked into his love's strabismis eyes and could see beauty within her. Ditzy looked into Doc's eyes as well and could see kindness within him as well.

"Well that was a big success", Griffy said.

"It sure did buddy", replied Spike.

"Hey!", exclaimed Griffy suddenly, "It's night time! Does that mean the Gene-Switcher is all warmed-up again?"

"Sorry, but the machine warms up tommarow night remember?", said Spike.

All Griffy could do was gape with wide-eyed shock, twitch a little and finally let out his response as loud as he could:

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares and Apples

That night, Griffy had to sleep at the foot of his Tree (due to the fact that since he was an Equine now, he could not stand in a Tree). He was very uncomfortable sleeping in the dirt but he assured himself that he would not have to do this again once the machine would be ready tommarow.

He then started to have an insane nightmare about the girl Ponies trying to catch him with war machines. While trying to escape them all, he spotted Spike. He ran up to his friend to get some help, only to have Spike instantly transform into an adult Mountain Dragon with his silver spirit armor on. This new, mature Spike told him that since he got flirted with Rarity, he was no longer his friend and thus; Spike tried to kill Griffy.

Griffy woke from that menacing dream to find that it was already morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slowly went to the Cutie Mark Crusader's Tree House to return the disguise and decided to just suffer being swarmed with female Ponies.

As he walked through town, all down and blue, Spike caught up with him to report something.

"Hey Griff", Spike whispered in Griffy's ear, "Don't look now but Applejack's already stalking you"

Griffy moaned in annoyance. "Hop on board", he said to Spike as he threw him on his back, "Let's ride!"

Before Griffy could even take off into the air, he felt a rope grab hold of his tail and yank him backwards towards the market place, specifically to the Apple stand.

It was clearly Applejack who had lassoed Griffy and Spike (mostly Griffy) to the Apple stand.

"Howdy ya'll", said Applejack politely, "Didn't expect ya'll pokin' 'round these here parts"

"What do you want AJ?", asked Griffy as he slowly pulled himself off the ground.

Applejack could not help but admire Griffy's hansome shape as he picked himself up. She was suddenly infatuated deep down inside with Griffy's mane, eyes, hooves, main fur color, tail and even his ears.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", asked Griffy.

"You look like you've seen a spectacular sight", added Spike.

"I-I-I think just have", responded AJ in the most love-induced voice she had ever made.

"Now I pulled ya'll over here to see how life as a Pony was treatin' ya'll sugar cube", she continued

"And appreantly you find me irresistable, don't you?", interupted Griffy in a rather rude fashion.

He quickly grabbed hold of Spike with his teeth and immediately charged off.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11: More Pony than Griffin

As Griffy ran with Spike in his teeth, Spike constantly complained about being carried like a Cat or Dog cub (since Griffy was holding Spike by the scruff of his neck).

The two finally stopped to relax underneath a very large Sycamore Tree.

"I wish I was out of this situation already", complained Griffy, "I, Griffalonius Von Masterton III, should not be treated like a Pony, I'm a Griffin for Celestia's sake!"

After that strange exclamaition, the two just sat under that Tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm hungry", mummbled Spike, "In fact, I don't feel like eating gem stones for once. I, for some reason, have a craving for fresh meat"

"Sounds to me like you are starting to mature", stated Griffy.

So then, Griffy dug up some big, long Earthworms with his hooves and gave them to Spike.

"Here you go Spike", said Griffy, "Your first taste of the actual Dragon diet"

As Spike ate the Worms voraciously, he could not help but enjoy himself, for he was feeling his true Mountain Dragon instinct begining to emerge, the erge to eat something alive that is smaller than you and quite defenseless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy started reach for some Worms for himself, but he felt strangely repelled away.

"_Why can't I manage to eat other Animals_", he wondered to himself. That's when he relized that his old Griffin traits were starting to go away and were slowly being replaced by Pony traits. He could not believe what was coming over him as he decided to graze on the Grass in the area.

_To Be Continued_


	12. Chapter 12: Romance at Twilight

Later that sunset, Griffy was getting really excited to know that the Gene-Switcher would be ready soon. He had to wait until it was really dark, however.

He just sat in front of a pond to pass the time, gazing at his own reflection. While he gazed, he strangely was not feeling as eger to get changed back. The Gene-Switcher had already taken its toll on him, he was becoming a true Pony deep down inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Griffy", said a shy voice from behind. It was Fluttershy coming over to him.

"Now don't worry", she said to him assuringly, "I realize you are not a Pony, but a Griffin, so I will not be trying to ask you out. I just wanted to check on you and see what was up"

Everything's fine", Griffy mumbled/moaned.

And with that, Fluttershy left with questions in her head about why Griffy was acting like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later, dusk had already arrived. Twilight came over to Griffy and just sat right next to him by his left side as he gazed at the pond water.

"The machine will be ready in probably 30 minutes", she said to him.

"You know Twi', there something odd happening to me", said Griffy after 30 seconds of silence, "It feels so strange, yet I'm bizarrely starting to like it. It's as if like I'm losing my Griffin traits and getting Steed traits, becoming a true Steed, like you"

And with that, Twilight gently placed her right front hoof on Griffy's left front hoof. Griffy jumped slightly, but not enough to get him off the ground. He looked down to see a purple hoof, gently sitting on his brown hoof. He looked at Twilight and for some reason, started to see her as a beauty in the moonlight; especially seeing beauty in her violet eyes. Twilight looked up at Griffy, to see a hansome face of her own kind, glisten in the moonlight and saw peace and kindness in his light blue eyes.

"I think its just about time you accepted the truth Griffy", said Twilight, blushing and moved a little closer to Griffy, "You are officially becoming a true Pony"

Twilight then closed her eyes, puckered her lips and slowly moved her face towards Griffy's face. Griffy's heart was rapidly pounding; not from fear this time, but with hormonal nervousness and small excitement.

"Yo Love Birds!", interjected Spike's voice from behind.

Twilight froze before she even reached Griffy's lips, turned her head around to see Spike standing there with confusion on what he was whitnessing.

"Yeah Spike?", she asked nervously, hoping he did not actually see anything

"The Gene-Switcher's gonna be ready in 20 seconds", said Spike

As Spike was explaining how long the Gene-Switcher's battery-charging and construction was, Griffy and Twilight suddenly noticed their hooves touching and scooted away from each other, blushing with slight grins.

_To Be Continued_


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble on the Way

As Griffy and Twilight followed Spike back to the Book Tree, Twilight thought about what she just attempted to do a few seconds earlier. She had tried to lay kiss on Griffy's lips and had, at that very moment, briefly forgot that she was technically going to smooch a Griffin and was feeling great guilt for such an attempted act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, just as Twilight was about to apoligize, Griffy was suddenly being telekinized by Unicorn Pony magic.

"What's going on?", asked Griffy all shocked.

"Looks like you've got more stalkers on the loose", suggested Spike in a joke-like fashion.

Griffy was then levitated into a large Shrub in which Spike and Twilight started to hear him wailing for help and the giggling laughter of both Lyra and Bon-Bon.

Eventually, Griffy managed to get out of that Shrub, only two be covered in lipstick marks all over his head. Lyra and Bon-Bon poked their heads out of the Shrub, revealing that they had lipstick on, just so they could enjoy chasing this looker a whole lot more.

"Let's just change me back already", moaned Griffy in agony to Twilight and Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they had reached the underground labrotory beneath the Book Tree, the six other members of the gang of eight to admit some stuff before Griffy could transform back into a Pygmy Griffin.

"You can always reconsider this and remain a Pony, darling", suggested Rarity, with an eye flutter at the end of her suggestion.

"Ya'll can stay 'round the farm if ya'll wanna stay a Pony", suggested Applejack.

"I've decided against trying to flirt with you", said Fluttershy, "I think I have my eyes on Big Macintosh"

"I've already got the hots for Soarin', of the Wonderbolts", appointed Rainbow Dash.

"I forget what's going on now", said Pinkie, after coming out her own universe (AKA her imagination).

"Just let me change already", complained Griffy, stomping the floor.

And so Griffy stepped into the Gene-Switcher and started to take transformation.

_To Be Continued_


	14. Chapter 14: Redemption

The machine shuffled, turning Griffy into many things:

Manticore

Land Hydra

Ursa

Hippogriff

Mink Frog

Blue-Spotted Salamander

Green Anaconda

Ruby-Throated Hummingbird

Red Kangaroo

Sacred Ibis

and more

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He finally emerged out as a Pygmy Griffin.

"Much better", he said with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe I could..", started Spike but then stopped when Twilight officially destroyed the machine with her most destructive magic for good.

"Lemme guess", asked Griffy, "Ask Rarity out?"

Spike nodded.

"It's better to be what you really are pal", he said to the Dragon.

_The End_

_(The story continues with "The Shadow in a Friend")_


End file.
